Human-Wraith Hybrid
Name: Human - Wraith Hybrid Dice: 14D Dexterity: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D+2 / 4D+2 Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 10 / 12 Size: 1-5 - 2.0 meters Weight: 45 - 125 kg Special Abilities: *'Implanted Triggers': The Hybrids are engineered with mental triggers that make them completely loyal to their creator. This makes the Human-Wraith Hybrid incredibly resistant to external forces wishing to manipulate the Hybrid's mind. In situations where someone or something is attempting to alter or manipulate the Humna-Wraith Hybrid's mind, they gain a +4D to their rolls. *'Accelerated Natural Healing': All Healing results for Human-Wraith Hybrids are doubled. Description: "I'll admit, my early attempts were a little ... crude, but that's all changed now. I've refined the retrovirus to create the perfect balance – ability well beyond any normal human but without the one weakness that will be the downfall of the Wraith." —Michael Kenmore The Human-Wraith Hybrids were a new engineered species that began to appear within the Pegasus galaxy. Overview Hybrids were artificially created through the use of Humans who were forced to undergo the Conversion process making them a species that matched the qualities of human with that of the Wraith. This was to create a more perfectly balanced organism that merged the qualities of the two races but were engineered to lack the one weakness that was going to be the downfall of the Wraith, which was the need to feed on the life of other beings. The race were humanoid in appearance with Wraith features namely the paler skin tone and the facial slit on their cheek. Like many of their maker's creations, the Hybrids had triggers implanted in their minds making them susceptible to his influence making them utterly loyal. This allowed even enemies to be transformed into a Hybrid yet remain loyal to their master. The genetic changes were not complete, however, and required refinement in order to make them perfect. This required the use of a child of two Wraithkin in order to serve as a blueprint to the perfection of the species. One of the abilities that is given by being turned into a Hybrid is enhanced strength. Michael was able to go one on one against Ronon Dex and win which even most Wraith can't do, although it was a close fight due to Ronon's fighting abilities. Even in a weakened state, Michael was more than a match for Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and it took both him and Teyla Emmagan to defeat him, although his strength seemed to fail him as he was hanging from a balcony. Presumably at that time he was significantly weakened from being shot and the fight however. Hybrids likely also have enhanced healing abilties as Michael said that he took the strengths of both species and one of those strengths for the Wraith is their advanced healing abilities. Also, despite being shot, Michael was able to move around and fight despite being in pain, and while he was somewhat weakened from this, it didn't impair him much. History "They don't watch The Simpsons or drink beer." —John Sheppard The Hybrids were a further step in the former Wraith Michael Kenmore's experiments in creating his own species. The creation of the Hybrids occurred at some point after the making of the beastial Iratus bug monsters. Michael later came to realize how "crude" those experiments were and attempted to refine the Wraith retrovirus in order to create a more balanced organism with the aid a clone of Dr. Carson Beckett. During the course of these experiments, there were many failures and mistakes that were abandoned. Eventually Michael succeeded in creating the Hybrids and turned himself into one. (ATL "The Kindred, Part 1", "The Kindred, Part 2", "Whispers") Numerous laboratories were created and spread across the Pegasus galaxy which were tasked with the creation of more Hybrids. This was with the intention of waging a war against the Wraith and displacing them as the dominant species in the galaxy. The first salvo of this war was the use of the Hoffan drug to poison the Wraith. While this was occurring, Michael sent forth his Hybrids to capture the pregnant Teyla Emmagan in order to take her child as he was the offspring of two Wraithkin whose genetic makeup would allow Michael to perfect his Hybrids. Despite the deaths of thousands of humans and an unknown number of Wraith by this attempt, the Hybrids came under attack by the Atlantis expedition. One of their laboratories was forced to be abandoned when it came under direct assault by the humans of Earth. (ATL "The Kindred, Part 2") Many Hybrids were killed or captured after the destruction of Michael's cruiser. This in addition to the capture of Michael's database allowed for the slow dismantling of his organization. Dr. Jennifer Keller was even able to find a means of reversing the genetic changes on the Hybrids turning them human once again. These included many Athosians who were placed on the mainland of the new world Atlantis was located on as part of a quarantine after which they were allowed to return to their lives. (ATL "Search and Rescue", "The Seed") At least three hybrids and Michael himself remained after this (presumably the hybrids escaped Michael's ship with him), but all were killed when they invaded Atlantis with the hybrids being shot to death and Michael knocked off the top of the Atlantis control tower. With this all of the known hybrids are either dead or turned back into humans. (ATL "The Prodigal") In an alternate timeline where Lt. Colonel John Sheppard disappeared, Michael Kenmore took Teyla Emmagan's child and perfected the Hybrids and began an open war against the Wraith. Using the Wraith civil war in order to weaken the various factions, the Hybrids would attack the weakened Wraith eventually defeating the species. Once this was accomplished, Michael used his genetic conversion process on the stronger Humans of the Pegasus galaxy while the rest were exterminated. (ATL "The Last Man") Source: *Stargate Wiki: Human-Wraith Hybrid *thedemonapostle